Not so Sweet
by Silent Phantom gal
Summary: The 2010 Olympics are here! The nations are ecstatic to begin the tournament, but more then one surprise awaits them.


_**This is only a one-shot so please don't ask me to update! **_

_**This is also a birthday present to Russia! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIG GUY! *throws sunflowers at Russia***_

_**Do I look like I own anything? **_

The day had finally arrived! The 2010 Olympics had begun! The nations were all ecstatic, felling not just their excitement but all their citizens' excitement too. They had seen the opening ceremony the night before and it just pumped them up more. Heck even Sweden was smiling.

"So what event is first?" England asked. America glanced at the event list.

"Let's see, it looks like Hockey is up first." With that the nations headed down to the ice ring, skates and sticks in hand. **(MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER!) **Everyone was laughing and joking, even the more 'mature' nations were getting in the fun.

"Hey has anyone seen mon petit, Matthieu?" France asked as they neared the ring. The others looked around, it was true the soft spoken nation was nowhere in sight.

"He's probably already in there." Russia said an uneasy look on his face.

"What's wrong with you, Ru- Ivan? You look like you just spotted Be-er...Natalia, Aru!" China said, remembering to use their human names

"Nope he's just thinking about last time." America chuckled ducking as Russia took a good natured swing at him. The nations raised an eyebrow, though they were always closer and friendlier to each other these sixteen days, those two never acted this close.

"What's gotten into you guys?" England asked. They just smiled slightly.

"You're helping him warm up, you know." America said to Russia.

"Do I have to?" Russia asked cringing. America simplily nodded.

"I did it last time, it's your turn."

"But I like having my bones inside my body and not pounded to dust!" He whined. The others looked confused.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Germany asked.

"Matthew." They answered together. The others just stared at them.

"Sweet little Matthew?" England asked.

"Matthew that can't talk above a whisper?" France added.

"Matthew that's always super polite to everyone even when we forget him?" Italy put in.

"Matthew who's nearly invisible?" Japan continued.

"Yes that Matthew!" America cut them off before anyone else could say anything.

"How are you afraid of Matthew?!" They all said together. Russia and America cringed.

"Let's just say he puts the North American Strength to use." The nations looked at him confused.

"Wait..." Romano asked, "You're telling me that you're wimpy brother is as strong as you?"

The other nations nearly laughed, nearly. And they would have to if it wasn't for the nodding pair in front of them.

"As soon as we go in you'll understand." Russia sighed. The nations all shared a confused look before they followed the two, slightly shaking nations inside.

They entered and got a blast of fridge air in their faces and a long string of cruses assaulted their ears. The country familiar to the sport smiled at the fact while those new to it looked around curiously.

"Come on! Let's go to the Locker rooms then we can look for Mattie!" America said ushering the nations to the locker rooms their bosses set up for them.

After about twenty minutes of putting on equipment, the nations walked out onto the ice. Right as they went to gate to enter a player slapped into the protective glass barrier, so hard he seemed to pass out. Many countries jumped when it happened.

"Aw babies first time on ice, how precious! Kiddie's ring over there Losers!" A voice with a deep French accent scoffed loudly. The countries looked up at the man who attack the other player and froze, gaping.

Due to the force of the impact they expected a large burly man, but no… This man was average height with long slender limps lacking the usual bulking muscles of a hockey player. He sent a feral smirked at them, his long wavy blonde hair falling around his face and his usual light lilac eyes turned deep purple with determination, power, and the joy of seeing his opponents' pain.

"Hey Mattie how long have you been here?" America asked not at all shaken at his brother's major personality change. Canada smirked larger.

"About an hour or so. Are you or Ivan coming in to warm me up, these pathetic humans can't take me even if they had a fleet of tanks." Canada chuckled coolly.

"Matthew?" England questioned unsure of what he was seeing. Canada laughed

"What can't recognize me when I'm not quiet, passive, invisible and let people walk all over me?"

"Comrade let's just get this other with." Russia said from his spot behind Canada. Canada turned and smirked.

"Oh so Al's throwing you in the fighting cage now is he?" Russia nodded paler than usual.

"Da, but it's only fair that I warm you up since he did it last time." Canada smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"I guess that's true, I still can't believe that we actually get to play our sports this year instead of watching everything."

"Da, you acted like your brother on sugar for three days as me and Alfred cried our eyes out." Russia said completely and totally Serious. The nations would of laughed at the statement but they were still gaping at the Canadian. He smirked darkly at them.

"Why don't you go back in Ivan. I think I'll bring in some other nations, Ludwig, Belward, Gilbert, and ...Mathias should do." He chuckled. America gulped.

"You guys better brace yourselves, he won't take no for an answer." Germany, Sweden, Prussia and Denmark nodded going to the ring.

"Birdie were was this side of you been hiding." Prussia growled as he entered the ring. Russia, who had yet, to leave wacked him upside the head as he left.

"Ivan don't be mean, they don't know." America whispered so only Russia could here. He nodded but glared at the Prussian anyways.

"Flirting not going to work on me you cocky bastard!" Canada growled before starting the game.

The match barely lasted ten minutes. Injury total- One German with a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a bloody nose, one Dane with a smashed hand, five bruised ribs and a concussion, one Swede with a broken leg, two black eyes and his bifolces turned to dust. And one Prussian with a compound fracture to his leg, eight cracks in his rips and a dislocated shoulder.

Canada was laughing coldly as the four got carried off the ring much to the horror of the nations watching.

"Who else is never going to forget about Matthew ever again?" Hands flew up before Spain had even finished speaking.

"Wimps all of you!" Canada hissed. America sighed.

"We got to turn him back to normal."

"Why didn't you do this before he beat the crap out of Su-San?!" Finland questioned looking down right murderous. America just rolled his eyes.

"You have to let the Canadian Rage work out on it's own. Last time we tried to rush it Ivan and I ended up in the hospital unconscious for a week and a half."

"How exactly do you get him out of 'the Canadian Rage' as you put it?" England questioned.

"Several ways, Either play the Canadian National Athem, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, or Lady Gaga. Make Pancakes or... Have Russia do that." The nations whipped around to see Russia back on the ice, but instead of shaking and standing five yards away from this time. Nope pretty much the opposite.

He was smashed up against the Smaller man, arms around his waist pulling the blonde closer as Canada's arms snaked around the Russians neck, but what shocked the nations the most was the fact that the two nations' lips were locked in a heated kiss.

"Matthieu and Ivan are-" America cut off France's question.

"Dating? Yes and they have been for the last five years." The nations mouths hung agape as the two broke the kiss. Canada turned about a hundred different shades of red.

"H-Hey guys." He whispered/yelled, skating over to the edge, his hands interlocked with Russia's.

"And he's back ladies and Gentlemen!" America cheered.

"I remember beating up people and it wasn't you, Ivan or a group of humans, so what exactly happened other than my relationship with Ivan going public." He said calmly.

"You don't bloody know!"

"Well no... I don't really remember anything after going into The Canadian Rage as those two kindly named it," he explained eyeing his boyfriend and brother.

"You beat the shit out of Ludwig, Belward, Gilbert and Mathais." Ivan said calmly.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me and Ivan this time." America mumbled. Canada blushed.

"I'm sorry about that. I can't really control myself when it comes to hockey." He apologized. Ivan wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Look on the bright side Matthew, at least you gave them a reason to remember you for good."


End file.
